keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sandytail
Story Kitted: Sandykit was born alongside her sister, Honeykit. The two she-kits were a bit of a miracle in the eyes of their aging parents, both sisters a bit on the smaller side due to the age of their mother. However, Sandykit was quite a bit stronger than Honeykit. At the age of 4 moons, Sandykit had to say good-bye to her father, Haydapple, as he lost a battle with greencough. Besides the death of their father, and the age of their mother, the two kits had a fairly normal kithood. Sandykit convincing Honeykit to join her on adventures around camp. Apprenticed: Sandypaw was apprenticed to Palefoot while Honeypaw received Flamestep, the deputy, as her mentor. This was the beginning of Sandypaw’s jealousy. Palefoot was a great mentor, someone to really look up to, but it bothered Sandypaw that Honeypaw had gotten the deputy. Honeypaw fell ill at 8 moons, Sandypaw spending all her spare time worrying about her sister. She didn’t want to be left alone without her littermate. Because of Honeypaw’s sickness, Sandypaw became a warrior before her sister. Young Life: Sandypaw became Sandytail, named for how well her tail could blend into sand. Sandytail cheered as Honeypaw became Honeyfall, glad that her sister would be joining her in the warriors den. Her life as a warrior was stunted at 23 moons when she moved to the nursery, her eyes filled with nerves about having her first litter. She kept the father of the kits a secret, but most cats guessed right when they came to the conclusion that it wasn’t a tom from RiverClan. She never said this explicitly however, to this day no one knows who her mate was/is. Unfortunately, she gave birth to two stillborn kits, her grief making it impossible for her to name them. Sandytail was eternally grateful to have Honeyfall by her side that horrible night. Sandytail moved back to the warriors den, quickly getting back into the rhythm of things. Sandytail was granted her first apprentice shortly after, a young tom named Troutpaw. She loved teaching the young cat everything she knew. She cheered as loud as she could when he became Troutpool, her eyes filled with so much pride it seemed that the young tom was her own kit. Around the time that Honeyfall began mentoring Amberpaw, Sandytail received Longpaw as her second apprentice. The two sisters trained their apprentices together, using their combined knowledge to turn these two toms into amazing warriors: Amberfire and Longtail. Sandytail watched as Honeyfall became the deputy, itching with discomfort at the feelings she was feeling. But she remained positive, after all she really didn’t want to become deputy. Her mind was still filled with desire to have kits someday. Her stomach clenching as she recognized Honeyfall’s expanding belly as that of a pregnant queen. Yet she managed to keep all these feelings in check, knowing that it wouldn’t do her any good to voice them. She didn’t push Honeyfall to disclose the father, after all she hadn’t told anyone about her own mate. The Golden Years: At 73 moons Sandytail successfully gave birth to a single kit: Sandkit. This would be her fifth attempt to have kits, and the only successful one. He was her pride and joy, she treated him almost like a prized possession. She also took in Honeyfall’s kits: Swiftkit and Yellowkit so that her sister could return to being deputy. She treated all three kits like her own, her eyes filled with pride as first Yellowpaw and Swiftpaw became apprentices and then Sandpaw. Grooming all three at their respective warrior ceremonies as they became: Yellowfoot, Swiftbrook, and Sandfall. Her heart was broken when Swiftbrook died, taking a brief break from her duties as a warrior to deal with this grief. Sandytail began spending as much time as she could near the nursery, spending time with her granddaughter Creamkit. She was beginning to feel aches in her joints, and wanted to play with Creamkit for as long as she could. Sandytail watched in awe as Honeyfall became Honeystar, her eyes wide as her sister called her first clan meeting. For once she wasn’t jealous, she almost felt pity. She couldn’t imagine being in charge of the entire clan and was glad she didn’t have that job. The Twilight Years: Sandytail retired to the elders den shortly after Creamtail became a warrior, her goal was to go on a couple patrols with her kin before she made the move. She was 154 moons when she made the move, sharing the den with Mistysky. Nothing much has happened since, she’s kept a close eye on Honeystar knowing that her sister must be feeling the same physically as she was.